How love found its way the heart
by DarkAngelXP
Summary: Kagome is Kidnapped!Will Kagome survive or find out she falls in love with her kidnapper.SesshomaruKagome
1. Caught

Characters

Kagome: 21

Sesshomaru: 28

Sango: 23

Miroku: 24

Kikyou: 26

Inuyasha: 27

Kagome's Mom: 47

Grandpa: 62

**Love is unpredictable**

Chapter 1: Caught

Kagome woke up from noises she heard from down stairs in the kitchen. She carefully climbed out of bed and slowly walked to her door and opened it quietly so she can to not let the person or thing down stairs to know that she was awake.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs and barely turned the corner she saw these guys dressed in black searching for something in the dark. She said," who are those guys and what are they looking for in the house?" Then when she tried to turn back to go get the phone in her room.

She ran into something. " What in the world was that?" When she tried to look at the thing in the dark she saw a tall, muscular, and scary guy dressed in black and when she was about to scream 'help'. He covered her mouth with a hangerchif and that had something poured into it and then she passed out into the guy's arms.

Then the guy heard noises from the corner. When they went to check out what was behind the corner they saw their master with a passed out girl in his arms they asked, " Who is that you are holding?" When they said that there master hit them on the head and said," You should be quieter than that. With all that noise you could have woken someone up and good that I was checking if anyone heard us and caught this girl (he pointed to Kagome) before she called the police." When they couldn't find what they wanted they turned to leave and brought the still sleeping Kagome in their arms.

AT HIDE OUT

When Kagome woke up she was bound to the pole in a broken down warehouse. "Where am I and where are those guys I saw in my Kitchen?" her voice was every wear though out the empty building.

Then she saw someone walking up to her" Who are you and what are you going to do to me" When he didn't answer she yelled, "ANSWER ME NOW!" when she did the next thing she saw was hit in the head with something very, very hard it the she blanked out.

………….At home……………………………….

When her family woke up it was 9:30am. When her mom went to Kagome's room she knocked on the door no one answered. When Kagome's mom opened the door to find out if Kagome if she was still asleep. When she saw no one was in her room she though that maybe Kagome was down stairs in the kitchen looking for breakfast. When she saw that the kitchen was destroyed pots and pans were every ware and every thing was out of place.

The Kagome's mom knew kagome was not at home because if she was she should of left a note on the counter or something that would let her know that Kagome went somewhere. Then Kagome's mom yelled, " Every one Kagome is missing!" Then everyone came running down stairs like a pack of elephants and yelling, " Where is Kagome?"

Then Kikyou Ran and got the phone "I am calling the police" Grandpa said, " If I see any search on Kagome I will Kill the world out of the person who kidnapped my granddaughter!" Kagome's mom was crying and saying, " It is all my fault that I let Kagome get Kidnapped and It should be me who those people should have gotten."

Then Kikyou asked, " What in the first place were those people where looking for in the first place and why was it our house in the first place?"

………At the warehouse…

When Kagome was waking up from when the guy hit her on the head. " Oww why dose my head hurt so bad" and when kagome went to feel the spot of her head and when she looked at her fingers it had a lot of blood on it. " Well, well so you woke up" kagome looked at the person who just spoken and saw the most good looking guy that she ever saw." Wow" she whispered He had markings on his face (guest who) and he had only pants on and had a well-built muscular chest and had long gorgeous sliver hair.

When he saw she looking at him like a bird he chough to get her attention "What is your name girl?" kagome was surprised and didn't say anything. That made him mad, "I will not repeat myself again girl. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" This time he yelled and it scared Kagome. "OW that hurt" she covered her ears. Then said," It's Kagome" Then she said, " I told you my name, so what is yours?" he said, " It is Sesshomaru"

Ok! R&R please! Tell me if that was good or not. The second Chapter is on its way.


	2. Questions

**Love is unpredictable**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

**By: DarkAngelXP**

When Kagome heard that she said, " So your name is Sesshomaru. Also can you please untie me from the pole?" "No, I will not tie you until you tell me where the Jewel is. " What are you talking about? And what jewel are you looking for?" said Kagome. Sesshomaru was mad " You know what I am Talking about, so hand it over to me!" Kagome yelled, " What in the world are you talking about, I have no clue what Jewel you are talking about!"

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome's hair and brought her face to his face" He said," You know what I am talking about or I have to force you to give it to me!" Kagome then though of a plan. She though' let's see maybe I can get my pocket knife out of my night dress pocket' Sesshomaru saw the look in her face 'what is she thinking about?' Then he saw her hand trying to get something out of her side pocket of her nightdress. He grabbed her hand "Hey what are you doing! Let go of my hand!" Kagome yelled. "What are you trying to get?" he said. Then he said," Let me see what is in your pocket" Kagome was yelling at him to take his flighty hands away from her.

When Sesshoumaru reached into Kagomes side pocket he go cut from her pocket Knife. "What in the world" When he looked at his finger he saw blood.

At Home

When Kikyou said that Grandpa said, "Maybe they were looking for The Shikon Jewel of four souls?" Kagome's mom then said, " If they are looking for the Jewel then why do you think they took Kagome?" Kikyou said," Maybe she heard noises coming from down stairs?" " What noises?" Kagome's mom and Grandpa said. "The noises from pot and pans falling, I though that they were from a stray cat and fell back asleep." Kikyou said.

" Then when Kagome heard those noises she must of came down to check if every thing was ok and gotten caught," said Grandpa. " Oh no I can't imagen with they have done to Kagome by now!" Kagome's mom said then cried. " I bet they didn't do any thing to Kagome yet because she is a strong girl." Kikyou said.

()()()()()()()()()()()(With Kagome)()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Sesshomaru said, " What in the world is in your Pocket Human?" Kagome said, " My name is Kagome not Human and I won't tell you!" " If you won't tell me then I will take it and cut you up with it." He said. " You will not lay a hand on my body without getting hit by me." She said.

When Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's dress and when he was getting to her pocket. Her legs that were not tired she tried to kick Sesshomaru. He saw that coming and moved out of the way and she kicked nothing but the air. "Ha! I saw that coming." He said. Kagome just sat there I shock.

Sesshomaru tried that one last time and got the pocketknife. He then cut Kagome's nightdress up in to pieces until she was just in her undergarments (that was lucky she did) Kagome yelled, "You disgusting pervert!" Sesshoumaru just smirked

At Home

Kikyou heard something in her head. It sounded like Kagome. " Listen everyone I Think I heard Kagome yelling something in my head. It sounded like you disgusting Pervert!" When everyone heard that from Kikyou they all though " Where is Kagome and Who in the world is she yelling at?"

Then that Minute they said," Oh my god! We forgot to call the police!"

They were running around to find the phone when the phone rang. They looked everywhere to find it and found it under the pot on the floor. When they picked it up Kagome screamed, "Help!" from the other side of the phone and then they asked so many questions that Sesshomaru had to get the phone away from Kagome. The he said, " Hey! If you want the girl back you must give me the Shikon Jewel or the girl will be raped by myself." When Kagome heard that She yelled, " HELP ME! Don't let him do that to me plea-" Sesshomaru covered Kagome's mouth with his free hand.

Then when the family heard that they yelled, "If you dare touch Kagome you will die!" Sesshomaru said, " You have until three days to deside to give the Jewel to me at The old mansion on top of the hill at 2:00pm, But if you don't make it on time then you will never see The girl a virgin again (I am evil)." Then he hung up the phone.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Kagome

When Sesshomaru Hung up the phone Kagome bit into Sesshomaru's hand."Ow, you Bitch!" Then he slapped kagome in the face. " You better not make me mad or you will no longer be a virgin sooner then I planned." With that Kagome said, " I thought you were kidding about what you said on the phone?" " This Sesshomaru does not kid around." Kagome just sat there looking like she was a statue or something.

Then Sesshomaru's men came and the first thing they saw was Kagome sitting there in only in her undergarments. The guys said, " So who is that hottie? And when you are done with her can we have a go at her?" that made Kagome scared. Then Sesshomaru said, " First her name is Kagome and No! You can't have this on e cause she is mine." All of the men whined.

Ok! This one is a good one please R&R the next chapter will be coming up.


	3. Revenge

Chapter 3:Revenge

**Last Chapter:**

_You can't have this one because she is mine." All of the men whined._

&At Home&

Kagome's mom already fainted and Kikyou was trying to wake her up again. Grandpa was saying, " If he do anything to my granddaughter he will regret he was living." Kagome's mom woke up and asked them, " Did I just hear what I thought I heard on the phone?" Everyone nodded his or her heads. Kagome's mom said in tries, " My Kagome, I wish upon that you will not be hurt from the person who kidnapped you and hope he didn't mean it what he said on the phone."

$# Kagome#$$#$#$#

Kagome was just sitting their uncomfortable by all the looks she was getting from the guys she didn't know. Sesshomaru just gave them all cold looks and that meant to stay away from her. Kagome said, " Hey Sesshomaru, are you going to let me go after my grandfather gives you the whatever jewel?

" Sesshomaru just stood there looking at her. Then he said, " Maybe, but not after I rape you fist. Then I will let you go after words." What Sesshomaru said Kagome was frozen in her spot. Then Yelled, " WHAT! You made it clear that when my grandfather gives you the jewel. You will let me go still a virgin!" Sesshomaru then Said, " I do keep my words, but the way you are acting, you will not be a virgin long before your old grandpa arrives." Kagome was about to yell at him again but thought best to keep quit or she will suffer the consequences so she had to say quite until it is safe to talk.

(AT HOME)

Then they decide to call the cops and let them see if the can help.

When they Called the cops came (guess who they are) when they rang the doorbell and Grandpa opened the door he saw three people two of them were guys and one girl.

When grandpa let them in and when he turned around to face the scene in front of him. From behind he then heard a loud "SLAP", "BANG", and a "BOOM". He turned around and heard the girl yelling, " Why you, can you keep your hands to your self Miroku?" Miroku said from the floor "I can't help it, it is my hand that is cursed not me Songo." Then the other guy said, " Will you guys quit it or you will be fired." Songo and Miroku said, " Ohhhh sorry your great Inuyasha!" they said it like they were little kids.

&$$&$&$&$ Kagome&&&

Sesshomaru wondered why Kagome was so quite. He asked her " Kagome?" Kagome didn't say anything. Then he said it again " Kagome?" Kagome still didn't say anything. Sesshomaru was angry then he yelled this time "KAGOME!"

Then she said something. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru didn't like the way Kagome acted and then asked, " Why are you so quite all a sudden?" Kagome said " If I keep quite then you won't be angry and rape me for one reason." Sesshomaru just laughed. Kagome looked at him if he was crazy or something. Then she asked, " What is so funny?" He then said, " It is you that is funny," She then said, " What did I do to be funny?" he said, "It is what you said, not what you did." She was still confused "What did I say to make you laugh?" he said, "You said That If you keep quite then I will not have to rape you." She said, " Yeah, But I don't see what was so funny?"

Then he said." You want to see an example of what you did or say that made it so funny?" She nodded her had but she didn't think about what he said. But then it was to late because the next thing she saw was that Sesshomaru was just barely a centimeter away from her lips and then when she was about to say something his lips were on her forcefully. His hands were around her waist and Moving all over her body.

Sorry! I will update it as fast as I can. Please R&R!


	4. Gold as you

Chapter 4: Gold as you

$$$ AT home&

Inuyasha just looked at them like they were crazy. Then Inuyasha said, " Can I look at what had taken place when you said Kagome was kidnapped?" They all stepped away from the Kitchen. Inuyasha then said, " A… How do you know that Kagome was kidnapped?" Kagome's mom then said, " I know that Kagome was kidnapped because She always leaves a note for me to know where she is going."

Then Inuyasha said, " Did you hear any noises coming from downstairs when you were sleeping?" kagome's mom said," No, but my daughter Kikyou did." Inuyasha then turned his direction towards Kikiyou.

……Kagome and Sesshomaru…..

They were about to get rid of there 'stuff'. When one of Sesshomaru's men stepped in at that moment. Sesshomaru heard a 'chough' and then broke free from all the kissing. Then Sesshomaru looked at the direction of the source it came from. Then he saw one of his men and he got up and walked to the guy. Sesshomaru then asked the guy what he wanted. The guy said, " I wanted to tell you that one of our men saw that. The girls family had called the police and the police are checking out the place."

Sesshomaru then look at Kagome once again. Then he said to her " You better know what your family is doing to risk your life by calling the cops. Kagome just looked at him strangely and then she said, " What are you talking about?" He said, " Your family had called the cops and they are right over at your house. So that means that your family wanted you to be raped by me from the looks of it." Kagome then said, " WHAT! How were they supposed to know that they were suppose to not call the cops and if they do how would they know that I will be raped?" Kagome yelled at him. Sesshomaru then said, " You can only make one phone call to your family to tell them for only 2 minutes.

&5764764764764 HOME$$$&&$ $$$$

When Inuyasha and the group was looking for any clues to who had kidnapped Kagome. They heard the phone ring. Kagome's mom picked up the phone " Hello?" Kagome then said, " Mom is that you? It's me Kagome!" Kagome's mom then said, " Kagome is that you? Are you ok? Did that guy do anything to you yet? Did he touch you in anyway and what is that person's name?" Kagome processed what her mom said and then said, "Yes it is me, yes I am ok, he didn't do anything to me yet, but he will because you called the police. He did touch me a bit but nothing serious.

Also the guy's name that kidnapped me his name is Sesshomaru. When Inuyasha heard that name he then said, " What did your daughter say?" he yelled. Kagome's mom told him his name that kidnapped Kagome was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha then gripped the phone from Kagome's mom hand and yelled in the phone," Kagome is that you?" Kagome said yes and asked who are you?" He said my name is Inuyasha. I work for the police." Sesshomaru that was standing next to Kagome heard that and he also gripped the phone from Kagome.

Then he said, "Ahhh Inuyasha so it is you." Inuyasha said," Sesshomaru you better not do anything to her or I will shot you until you are all blood all over." Sesshomaru then said, " I can't promise that I will not touch Kagome unless you don't come looking for me. Brother. He whispered. Kagome heard that and her family also and yelled at them "BROTHER?" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha heard that then hung up.

53653654623472857625KAGOME&$&$$$$

When Sesshomaru hung up he then turned to look at Kagome. Kagome looked like she saw a ghost or something. Then she said to Sesshomaru," So you mean Inuyahsa the police is your brother. Sesshomaru than corrected her and said," Half brother." Kagome just stared at him for a second. Then she said, " Hey that was not fair you took the phone when I was about to tell them what you wanted me to tell them. Sesshomaru just said, " Maybe next time cause I am wanting to get all over your body. Also I had changed my mine. They have to give it to me tomorrow at 11:00 pm." Kagome was freaked out what he just said and then Sesshomaru was walking towers Kagome. Kagome said, " Be for you do that let me use the phone and call them first ok?" Sesshomaru said, "Fine, but I will only give you 3 minutes to tell them ok? Also I had changed my mine. They have to give it to me tomorrow at 11:00 pm."" Kagome nodded. Kagome picked up the phone and called home.

&$$$$$ Home &$$$$

Inuyasha just hung up the phone and the family started to yell at him. Kagome's mom said, " That Sesshomaru person is your brother?" Inuyasha said "yes." Grandpa said, " How can we trust you?" Inuyasha said, " If you don't trust me, then you can trust Miroku and Sango then." Kikyou said, " You better not let that brother of yours hurt Kagome or you will be hurt and can never process and make babies in the future."

When Kikyou said that. The phone rang. Kagome's mom picked it up again."Kagome is that you?" Kagome said, " Yes mom it is me again" Then Kagome had to say what she had to say, " Mom you know Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru?" Kagome's mom said "Yes" "Sesshomaru said, he had changed his mine. He said you have to give it to him tomorrow at 11:00pm or he will decide to rape me." Then when kagome said that Sesshomaru the came up to her and covered her mouth with his hand and Kagome started to scream. Sesshomaru then got the phone and Said " If you want the girl back than give me the Shikon jewel tommorow at the same place I told you before at 11:00pm or That girl will not stay a virgin for long." Then he hung up.

I will update it as soon as I can so please R&R. See you later!


	5. Love is not true

Chapter 5: Love is not true

When he let go of Kagome's mouth she then slapped him. Then she said, " What were you doing? I was not finished talking to my mother yet." Then he said, " I only said to you to tell her what I told you to say to her not take your time taking to her" Then he told her to sit back down.

Next Day at 11:00pm…

Kagome had fallen asleep. So then Sesshomaru woke her up. Then he said, " Wake up, we are going now to met your parents and get the jewel." Kagome just sat there staring at him. He then asked," Why are you staring at me?"Kagome didn't say anything.

At home Kagome's mom and everyone was thinking of a plan and asking Inuyasha if Sesshomaru had any weakness around him But Inuyasha said, " Sesshomaru doesn't have any weaknesses that I know of." Everyone just whined and Grandpa just said, " This jewel that he wants, we can't give it to him because he is pure evil and this was passed though our family by our elders." Kagome's mom said, " Maybe we can get a replace of the jewel and pretend it is the real one." Then Inuyasha butted in " That can't work because he can sense it if it is real or not." Kikyou said, " I don't want to lose my sister to that 'Son of a Bitch called Sesshomaru'. Inuyasha just nodded. Every one accept Kikyou decide it was best for then to give Kagome up then the jewel (That is SO mean for her family to give her up then the jewel)

When they arrived at the old mansion at the hills. They all saw that state Kagome was in. She was only in her undergarments and had her arms and legs tied with Sesshomaru standing next to her holding her up from falling. Kikyou then yelled out Kagome's name, " KAGOME!" Kagome heard her name begin called out and she tried to get out of Sesshomaru's hands be he pressed her into him a little bit closer.

When they saw Kagome's family coming Sesshomaru Said, " Alright do you have the jewel to trade for the girl or not." Her family didn't say anything. Then Kagome's Said, " MOM, GRANDPA, KIKYOU! Give him the jewel then get me out of this place Please!" Then her Mom said, " Kagome dear I am sorry, but we can't give up the jewel to get you." Kagome heard that and then started to cry and yelled, " You all betrayed me for that jewel! Am I not important to you or is that jewel is more important then me!" Then Sesshomaru said, " Very well so this ordeal is done and I get to keep this girl and don't aspect that she will be a innocent, pure and happy girl ever again when I am done with her." Her family just looked at the ground in sorrow. Kagome was still crying. Sesshomaru was satisfied at the income. Then grabbed Kagome and went into the car and drove off into the dark scary night.

Kagome's family then all waked all way back to they home and said, " It was the for best for us. We are dreadfully sorry Kagome!" Then Kikyou yelled at her parents and family " You are all so selfish! You didn't care that Kagome got raped or anything and won't give up the jewel for her life! What kind of family are you to risk her life instead of that jewel!"

Kagome……………..

When they were in the car Kagome was still crying and saying," What kind of family do I have?" Sesshomaru said, " You have a family that only cares about that jewel I wanted and you were only a person who lived there." Kagome said, " Who asked you to answer?" He said, " If you didn't want me to answer then why do you have to say it out loud?"

When they reached the hide out Sesshomaru saw that Kagome cried herself to sleep in the car and he pulled her out of the car and placed her on his left shoulder. Kagome was then wakening up from what it felt like someone was hitting her or some thing but when she saw was Sesshomaru was trying to take of her……….

Sorry but I had to go to bed R&R


	6. Safe or Not?

Sorry! I had a lot of work to do. So I couldn't get the stories updated yet.

Chapter 6: safe or not?

When Kagome woke up from the night she felt like she was burning all over. Kagome then noticed that she was not tied up like all the times she had been but laying down on the cold hard floor. Kagome then notice that a white fluffy towel or something covered her. When she looked to her side she gasped cause she say something next to her she didn't went to believe in. Then she looked under the towel. She stared to cry.

Sesshoumaru heard the crying and noticed Kagome was up. Then Sesshoumaru Thought about what happened last night. Sesshoumru smirked. Then he said, " Did you enjoy what went on last night?" Kagome didn't respond. He then got up and got dressed. Then he left Kagome sitting there crying on the floor. She saw Sesshoumaru get up and left the room she stopped crying and quickly got dressed and looked to find a way out.

To her luck. She saw a door. She went to the door and opened the door. She ran out and saw a guard and quickly hind behind a tree. When the guard went to the other direction she made a mad dash out of the area.

When Sesshoumaru came back to bring food to her. He didn't like what he saw. Then he let out an enormous yell " Kagome!" It scared the birds out of the tress and animals around. Kagome heard the yell " Kagome!" and became scared. Then she ran as fast as she can to get out of his area. Kagome ran as fast as she can. But she tripped on a tree root and fell forwards on to the ground. When she got back up she was pushed back on the ground again.

Kagome got scared and then she heard his voice. " What do you think you where doing!" Did you think you can escaped my area, without I, Sesshoumaru smelling you when you are not around me?"


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry for not updating my work but I had some problems with my computer. So I would not be able to update my story.


End file.
